ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ben 10 Fan-Fiction: La Serie - Episodio 12
Este es el duodécimo episodio de la serie Ben 10 Fan-fiction: La serie, que lo disfruten. Trama En una cabaña en el bosque Wellington Sebastián (dragón): ¿Por qué seguiremos peleando así? John (filosófico): '''Por la misma razón que esos mortales se pelean... porque queremos lo mejor para nuestro mundo, a pesar de que solo consideramos que nuestro mundo somos nosotros. '''Sebastián (dragón): Nunca lo había visto de esa manera... interesante. -Sebastián se des transforma. John (serio): Aunque ¿Sabes que si hay que detenerlos? Sebastián: Lo sé, pero no quiero intervenir. John (serio): '''¿Por qué no, para arriesgar la vida en la tierra? '''Sebastián: No... para salvarla. John: 'Eso me recuerda de una historia. '''Sebastián: '¿Otra vez la historia de como nos conocimos? '''John (alegre): Si, para los que nos leen. Sebastián (confundido): '''Ok...? '''John: '''Esperamos que la disfruten. Flashback '''Se ve al camper de John en un vórtice multidimensional John (sorprendido y enojado): '¡No puede ser que TODOS se cayeran a diferentes universos! '-John mira por el retrovisor de su camper y ve muchos universos explotando para luego reconstruirse-''' Esto pasa cuando no se ponen el cinturón de seguridad. '''John ve un universo a la distancia John: Espero que tengan milanesas. '-John pisa el acelerador y entra en el universo.' Lector del camper: Escaneando universo... Universo permitido. John: 'Menos mal... '-Se para y se baja del vehículo-''' Este universo... -Huele el aire-''' va a sufrir, puedo sentirlo. Mientras en la base central de la sociedad Pantalla: J-125, se necesita su presencia en la sala de operaciones; es urgente. Juqi se queda mirando la pantalla y luego de un par de segundos se va. En la sala de operaciones Juqi (serio): FN-2187 ¿Cuál es la situación? FN-2187 (serio): Hubo una anomalía de gran poder en la zona cercana a Bellwood, las cámaras de seguridad captaron a un vehículo salir de un portal. Investígalo. Juqi: Necesitaré a mi equipo... FN-2187: Ok. Juqi se va. En la central eléctrica de Wellington ???: Acabaré con esto de una buena vez. '-El extraño cambia su forma para revelar ser un Vertox-Formae-' ¡Hora de destruir! '-El alíen envuelve sus brazos en fuego y lo lanza hacia el generador principal-' Listo... Mientras en la ciudad de Bellwood John (escaneando el lugar): '''En este lugar hablan ingles doblado en México por sensaciones sónicas... interesante. '''John sigue caminando por el lugar, escaneándolo todo; cuando re repente se choca con Juqi y Christian. Juqi (a John): Tendrás que acompañarnos. John: I'm sorry, but i won't do it. Christian (confundido): ¿Qué clase de lenguaje alienígena es ese? John (serio y sarcástico): Se llama "ingles" y viene del lejano planeta "Los Ángeles" Juqi (serio): '''No se haga el gracioso señor... su nombre. '''John: Ah, si, John Carfax ¿En qué puedo ayudarles caballeros? Juqi (insistiendo): '''Tendrá que venir con nosotros, le tenemos que hacer unas preguntas. '''John (desinteresado): '''No gracias. Quiero comer milanesas, no quiero ser encerrado por una organización que se parece a Oscorp del Sorprendente Hombre-Araña. '''Juqi le golpea en el estomago con su rifle y luego le da una patada en la cara dejando a John inconsciente. Juqi (a Christian): Llevémonos su vehículo también, avisa al resto. Unos minutos más tarde, de camino a la base ???: '''Tengo que escapar antes de que me vean... -El alíen ve al camper y a Juqi en el-''' ¡La sociedad!... esto me da una idea. El alíen va hacia los arbustos. Juqi (a Leth, sin mirar el camino): Este vehículo es muy peque-- Leth (meditando): Hay una señora en frente. Juqi mira hacia adelante y frena a tiempo. Juqi (serio): Perdón señora. Alíen (señora): '''No se preocupe joven, pero estoy perdida ¿no podría llevarme a la ciudad? '''Juqi: '''Lo siento pero-- '''Christian (contento): ¡Claro! Juqi (enojado): ¡Christian! Más tarde Alíen (anciana, mientras toma un vaso de agua): '''Que lindo auto. '''Juqi (desanimado): Si que lo es... John despierta John (agitado): ¡Acuaman!... oh, hola... -John se da cuenta que están robando su camper- ¿Qué hacen? Leth (meditando): Llevándote a un lugar seguro. John: En el cual me harán pruebas y me utilizaran para crear algo que destruirá a la humanidad ¡100% seguro! Juqi: Eso no es verdad, pregúntale a alguno de estos chicos. '-Señala a Christian, Michael y Leth.' Los chicos se quedan callados. John (aguantando la risa): Gracias por la cooperación. Alíen (anciana, inestable): ... Hora... de... romper... John: '''Yo que ustedes me apartaba de la viejita. '''Michael (confundido): ¿Por qué? Leth rápidamente lee la mente del alíen y descubre la verdad. Leth: ¡Alíen! El alíen rápidamente vuelve a su forma original. Alíen: ¡Mi nombre es Nortnoj y he venido a destruirlos! John (sarcástico): Y seguro que no ganaremos al final. Nortnoj: '''¡Silencio terrícola! '''John: '''De hecho yo... mejor me callo. '''Juqi: ¿Qué quieres Nortnoj? Nortnoj: '''¡Quiero eliminar todo ser vivo del planeta! '''Christian va hacia donde esta Nortnoj y le apunta con su arma. Christian (enojado): '''¡Muere maldito alíen! '''Nortnoj le lanza un rayo de sus ojos y luego se transforma en... Nortnoj (Lord): ¡Christian, no! Christian se detiene a ver a Lord en frente suyo. Christian (sorprendido): ¿Papá Lord? Nortnoj (Lord): Así es Christian, ahora dale un abrazo a tu padre... Christian se acerca hacia Nortnoj para abrazarlo cuando este le clava una navaja en su estomago. Christian (herido): Papá... ¿Por qué? Leth y Michael van al auxilio de Christian. Juqi (a John): ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? John (mientras come una milanesa): Porque estaba disfrutando del cliché. Juqi apunta a Nortnoj con su rifle cuando de repente este salta por la ventanilla del camper. Juqi: '''¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! '''John: '''Yo sugeriría que me dejaras conducir... -Empieza a apretar unos botones, los cuales revelan el resto del interior del camper-''' Y lleves al huérfano al medico, esta dos puertas a la derecha con una gran cruz. Juqi: Cuando Chris mejore, tendrás que contestar muchas preguntas. Los tres se van hacia el fondo del camper a buscar el centro medico. Mientras, en la sociedad Jekyll: 'Siento una gran aura de muerte en ustedes tres... '-se retira un poco de Jay, Merrick y Max. En la ciudad Nortnoj: Acabaré con esos metidos de una buena -se transforma en Christian- vez ¡Jajaja! Mientras en el campo Alex (a Kirby): ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlo? Kirby: Porque me debe dinero...' -los dos miran a Gatica-' Gatica (mientras golpea un árbol con un martillo): Yo arreglo, ¡yo arreglo capitán Kirby! Martin: ¡Esto es ridículo, podríamos estar salvando al mundo de invasores de galaxias; de una batalla estelar; de una amenaza alienígena! Gatica: '''¡Miren, un gusano! -lo pisa por error-''' ¡Mamá, veo la luz! Aparece Christian Kirby: ¿Christian, qué haces por aquí? Christian: 'Necesito su ayuda con algo... '-sonríe. Mientras en el camper Juqi: '''Gracias por todo señor Carfax. '''John (queriendo hacer una broma): De nada por nada señor Juqi. Juqi: '''Y ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? '''John: Portal interdimensional, después de un portal interuniversal, después de un portal intermultiversal... es algo MUY complicado de explicar. Juqi: Dijo que tenía compañeros ¿Dónde están? John: '''En otros universos cerca de este, lastima que los destruyeron al entrar. '''Juqi: ¿Pueden destruir universos? John: Si, accidentalmente. Juqi: y ¿Cómo es eso? John: '''Pues... es muy complicado de explicar, pero te pondré un ejemplo: Si tu tienes 10 jaulas de las cuales puedes entrar a todas pero tres son prohibidas, tienes una probabilidad de 3/7 de que te toque una jaula prohibida, si entras en una jaula buena no pasa nada; pero si entras en una jaula prohibida tienes un minuto para asegurarte de que es una jaula prohibida y salir de ahí antes de que te quedes encerrado ahí... '''Juqi: '''Interesante. '''John: '''Y luego de 24 horas la jaula explota contigo dentro, para luego ser reconstruida y todo lo que había dentro incluyéndote a ti también se reconstruye. '''Juqi: '''Muy interesante. '''John: Gracias. aparte de eso no somos muy extraordinarios, no tenemos fuerza ni velocidad; si no nos pasáramos coleccionando cosas de distintos universos no podríamos enfrentarnos a nadie. Juqi: y ¿Aquí es donde guardas todo? John: Si. En el parque Kirby: Así que ¿Qué nos ganamos exactamente por ayudarte? Christian: '''Se ganan el poder salvar a esta ciudad y al mundo de un monstruo. '''Martin: Acepto. Kirby: No lo se... Christian: Les quitaré al fumado de encima. Kirby: '¡Acepto! '''Alex: '¡Yo también! '''Christian: Perfecto... Mas tarde, en la sociedad Kirby: '¿Qué hacemos aquí? '''Christian: '''Ya lo verán.... '-se van adonde están Jekyll y los demás. Jekyll: ¿Christian, qué haces aquí? Christian: 'Vine para liberarlos, así me ayudaran a destruir a los ineptos de la sociedad ¡Y a toda la raza humana!. '''Kirby (confundido y sorprendido): '¿Qué? '''Jekyll: Me agradaste hasta la parte de eliminar a la raza humana. Christian se des transforma y revela ser Nortnoj. Nortnoj: Entonces disfruten el confinamiento. Nortnoj se intenta retirar pero lo detienen Kirby, Martin y Alex. Martin (a Nortnoj): ¿Adonde crees que vas? Mientras en el camper John: Juqi... tengo que aconsejarte algo. Juqi: '''¿Si? Dime. '''John: Protege a estos chicos, tal vez creas que la Sociedad los esté usando para hacer el bien pero... no es verdad. Juqi: '''¿A qué te refieres? '''John: La Sociedad los utilizará para algo muy malo, algo que podría destruir la humanidad. Puedo sentirlo. Juqi: '''Tu llegaste hace menos de una hora y ¿Me estas aconsejando esto? '''John: He estado escaneando el lugar; desde personas, eventos en el tiempo, posibles líneas temporales. Ese es el trabajo de un ser como yo: Aconsejar e intentar salvar a los universos de las amenazas que los rodean. Juqi (serio): '''Y dime ¿Qué es lo que harán? '''John(serio): No lo se, por eso te prevengo de ello. Para que lo que sea que quieran hacer, tu lo evites. Juqi (no aceptando lo que le dijo John): No... '-le apunta con su rifle-' ¡Mientes, la Sociedad siempre me ha protegido, a mi y a todos! John (algo triste): ... si tan solo te pudiera hacer ver la verdad Juqi... Mientras, en la base Nortnoj: Disfruten la derrota. Martin: -Saca un power-up-''' ¡Power-up activado: Puño Omega! '''-Martin le lanza un puñetazo a Nortnoj y este cae al piso. Nortnoj: Esto no se ha acabado...' -Nortnoj se transforma en Jekyll- '''Los destruiré ¡Cueste lo que cueste! '''Alex: -Saca su Solari-' Solari... ¡Splitfire!' -Le lanza un rayo de su arma a Nortnoj, pero este lo esquiva- '¿Qué? Nortnoj (Jekyll): ¡Ja! '-Recibe un puñetazo de Kirby-' ¡Ouch! En el camper John (a Juqi): De acuerdo, tu solo piensa en lo que te dije. Pero primero hay que capturar a Nortnoj. Juqi (pensativo): De acuerdo... John: -saca un cubo de su bolsillo-''' Esto nos va a permitir localizarlo y traerlo devuelta, solo necesitamos una muestra de ADN. '''Juqi: -Señala al vaso- '''Dejó un poco de saliva en el vaso en el cual estaba tomando. '''John: Genial.' -John toma el vaso el cubo extrae el ADN de este-' Ahora podemos... '-Empieza a apretar botones en el cubo-' Traerlo. El cubo lanza un rayo el cual en cuestión de minutos alcanza a Nortnoj y lo tele transporta a el camper. Nortnoj (sorprendido): '''¡¿Qué fue eso?! '''John: Tu te vienes conmigo "cambia caras" '-John encierra en el cubo a Nortnoj y luego hace desvanecer el camper.' Juqi: '''¿Qué pasó? '''Michael, Leth y Christian corren hacia Juqi. Michael: '''¿Qué pasó? '''Leth: Si... Christian: ¿Qué fue eso? John: Bye beaches. Ah Juqi, no dejes que la Sociedad toque el Omni...' -John se tele transporta de ahí.' Juqi: ... Vámonos a la base. Mientras en la base. Kirby: Hay que salir de aquí. Martin: ¿Cómo? En el bosque de Wellington John: Que lindo lugar... '-John ve una cabaña, algo alejada-' Que raro... '-John va hacia la cabaña cuando una gran Quimera se le aparece.' Quimera (seria): ¿Quién eres y Qué quieres? John (tranquilo): Hola señora quimera... solo quiero ver quien vive en la cabaña. Quimera (confundida): ¿No me temes? John (tranquilo): He visto miles como tu en el pasado. La quimera se des transforma. Sebastián (sorprendido): ¿En el pasado? John (algo incomodo): Ok... si ¿Qué diablos tienes por ropa? Sebastián: Es... ropa común. John: ¡Parece salida de Boku no Pico! (No lo busquen por el bien de sus mentes) Sebastián: Esta bien ¿Qué quieres? John: '''Tu eres el dueño de la cabaña? '''Sebastián: '''Protector, si. '''John: '''Hola, soy John Carfax. '''Sebastián: '''Y yo soy Sebastián. '''John: '''Mucho gusto. Fin del flashback '''John: '''Tenemos que destruirla. '''Sebastián: No te preocupes por eso, los chicos ya se encargaran. John: Eso espero... Tocan la puerta de la cabaña. John: '''Yo abro. -John va y abre la puerta, encontrándose con... '''Gatica: Vendo caramelos de mosquito y mocos de cucaracha ¿Quiere comprar alguno? John saca un blaster de su bolsillo y le dispara a Gatica, mandándolo a volar. Gatica: ¡Radical! Personajes Héroes *Juqi *John (debut) *Alex *Martin *Kirby *Michael *Leth *Christian Villanos *Nortnoj Secundarios *Sebastián *Jekyll *Gatica *Merrick *Jay Max